In the field of Internet commerce, it is common for Web sites of online merchants to include functionality for allowing users to purchase and redeem electronic gift certificates. To purchase a gift certificate using such a system, the purchaser commonly uses a standard Web browser to retrieve, fill out, and submit a gift certificate order form (typically consisting of one or more form pages). The information requested by the order form typically includes at least the name of the purchaser, the name and e-mail address of the intended recipient, and the monetary amount of the gift certificate.
In response to the submission of the gift certificate order, the Web site automatically generates and sends an e-mail to the recipient. This e-mail commonly includes the name of the purchaser, the amount of the gift certificate, a gift certificate claim code, and instructions for redeeming the gift certificate. To redeem the gift certificate, the recipient is typically required to initially access the merchant's Web site and select one or more items for purchase. The user may additionally or alternatively be required to navigate to a special redemption area. Upon proceeding to a "checkout" area of the site, the user is then provided the opportunity to type in and submit the gift certificate claim code.
This method of distributing and redeeming electronic gift certificates has several problems. One problem is that the recipient is required to manually enter the claim code. In addition to being an inconvenience to the recipient, the user may forget to enter the claim code during the check-out process and thus fail to receive the benefit of the gift certificate. Further, if the recipient makes an error while typing in the claim code, the recipient may be inconvenienced with having to reenter the claim code, or may even be given credit for another user's gift certificate.
Another problem is that the recipient is required to either use the gift certificate immediately or else preserve the claim code for subsequent use. If the claim code is lost prior to use, it may be difficult or impossible for the recipient to redeem the gift certificate.
The present invention seeks to provide a more efficient and reliable system for distributing and redeeming electronic gift certificates.